Elle danse la vie, elle chante la mort
by TakeASmile
Summary: Elle tournoie sans jamais sembler daigner s'arrêter. Elle fascine autant qu'elle effraie. Seule actrice de ce ballet infernale dont elle seule connait le rythme. Les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte, elle danse, elle chante. La vie, la mort. Entrez dans une parcelle de la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange, dans ses doutes et sa folie.


**Bonsoir ! **

**Alors hm… Je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut cet OS. Probablement pas grand-chose. J'ai ma première épreuve de Bac demain, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie [Pourtant, j'avoue être de nature anxieuse. ], et alors que je faisais mes ultimes révisions d'histoire, il y a une phrase qui n'a pas voulu sortir de mon esprit. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort, mais elle m'a accroché. Et donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ceci. Je prends d'habitude pas mal de temps à écrire, à re-structurer, etc. Sauf qu'ici, tout a été fait en un jet. J'ai beau m'être relue, peut-être reste-t-il des fautes. **

**J'espère néanmoins que ceci vous plaira.**

**Bises.**

**Elle danse la vie, elle chante la mort.**

Elle danse la vie, elle chante la mort. Elle laisse les sons vibrer dans sa gorge, la musique réchauffer son être, les paroles s'imprégner sur ses lèvres, dans son corps, son âme. Elle chante d'une voix cristalline, tantôt aiguë tantôt grave, mais toujours maitrisée. Elle avait toujours tout contrôlé. Tout. Sauf sa folie, qui elle n'avait pas de bornes. Pas de limites, pas de frontières. Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours été une personne passionnée. Sans doute était-ce cela qui la perdrait.

Elle chante et glace le sang de ceux qui posent un regard sur elle. Ils frissonnent en la découvrant, se pressent en sachant que cette accalmie ne durera pas. Ils ne comprennent pas la raison de cette danse hors du temps, ne cherchent pas à comprendre. Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière son masque. Jamais. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine, avec sa peau si claire, satinée. Avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui ondulent à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle tourbillonne sans jamais vouloir daigner s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle est emportée dans une valse dont elle seule semble connaître le rythme, elle murmure des paroles inconnues à l'ouïe de tous. Elle est décalée. Elle ne parait pas appartenir à un univers semblable au leur.

Elle tournoie avec vivacité, avec force et fouge. Alors malgré eux, quelques rares passants s'arrêtent et contemplent cet étrange spectacle, mus par une pulsion soudaine. Elle fascine, elle intrigue, elle effraie. Elle effraie surtout. Fascination déplacée, morbide, paradoxale. L'être humain est bien étrange.

Ses longues robes se soulèvent un instant suite à une bourrasque de vent, découvrant ainsi ses pieds nus. Les rares courageux frissonnent sous l'intensité du froid hivernal. Pas elle. Imperturbable, la reine des glaces poursuit son ballet infernal. Un petit volute de fumée s'échappe désormais de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle ne semble en prendre cure. Elle se meut avec grâce et élégance. On pourrait songer à une petite fille intrépide qui aurait défié le froid pour s'épancher dans les joies qu'offrent les premiers flocons de neige.

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas une fillette. Elle n'en possède ni l'innocence, ni l'insouciance. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'être, de toute façon. Elle n'est plus une enfant. Malgré ses rires déments, ses caprices insolents, elle ne peut le prétendre.

Les cheveux ébènes, les lèvres noires, légèrement bleuies par le froid, les robes et la longue cape de cette même couleur sombre offrent un joli paradoxe avec le manteau neigeux, si clair, si pur. Elle contraste avec la blancheur de l'univers qui l'entoure. Semblable à une tache d'ombre, une part de ténèbres dans la pureté de cet endroit. Sans doute est-ce un peu ce qu'elle est : une tache d'ombre.

Seule sa peau diaphane offre un rappel à ce paisible lieu. Comme un rappel à sa condition. Sans doute parce qu'en dépit de tout, et cela même si certains peinaient à le croire, Bellaxtrix n'était pas seulement une enveloppe de chair destinée à tuer et torturer. Elle n'est pas seulement une arme, non. Elle est agitée par les mêmes émotions, seulement d'une manière différente, plus dangereuse, plus inquiétante. Elle ressent des sentiments semblables au plus commun des hommes. L'amour, la peur, la colère, la haine. Peut-être un peu trop souvent pour cette dernière. La lassitude, aussi. Vraiment, si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de voir au-delà de cette carapace, il aurait remarqué cette faille qui creusait son chemin. Sans doute parce que la passion pouvait certes agiter les cœurs, animer les esprits, déchaîner les forces, celle-ci ne pouvait toujours perdurer. Il aurait su qu'elle n'était pas seulement cette meurtrière. Il aurait compris que cette danse était avant tout pour exprimer ces doutes, cette lassitude. Parce qu'aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, en ce jour enneigé, Bellatrix Lestrange était lasse. Oh, ce n'était qu'une vague et tenue impression. Qui effleurait la peau, caressait l'esprit. Mais celle-ci était présente, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Soudain, le ballet cesse brusquement. La douleur dans le bras est réveillée. Alors, les yeux se découvrent, s'ouvrent enfin. Ils clignent quelques instants, s'habituent à la clarté. Il est difficile d'affronter la lumière lorsque l'on a connu trop longtemps l'obscurité. Le regard vacille, tremble un instant. Fugace impression de nostalgie. Puis une lueur plus persistante reprend sa place, anime les yeux, étoffe la flamme : la folie. Dévastatrice, passionnante, passionnée.

Alors un sourire éclatant naît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle touche cette parcelle de peau : On a besoin d'elle.

Elle ne dansera plus, elle ne chantera plus. Jamais.

L'espace d'un instant, vraiment, on aurait presque songé que tout aurait pu être différent.

**OoOoOoO**

**Des avis ? J'avoue être peu coutumière du présent, mais j'avais beau tourner et retourner les phrases dans ma tête pour changer de temps, je n'y parvenais pas. Je suis également peu habituée au personnage de Bellatrix, même si celle-ci commence à vraiment me fasciner.**

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
